Elle N'était Belle Que De L'Extérieur
by Mana2702
Summary: Belle en avait assez de n'être considérée que par son physique. Elle décide donc de changer la donne.


_**Ce texte est fait suite au défi 55 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions : **__**écrire sur un personnage gentil dans l'oeuvre originale mais qui est méchant dans votre texte. Il peut être méchant de base ou le devenir.**_

* * *

Belle en avait assez de n'être considérée que par rapport à ce nom et à son physique. Alors pendant son adolescence elle avait pris une décision : devenir méchante. Certes elle avait un physique plus qu'avantageux et elle était intelligente, mais elle en avait assez d'être la gentille fille de Maurice, l'inventeur un peu fou du village. Non, à partir de ses treize ans la jeune femme avait décidé de devenir la femme la plus méchante jamais connue de mémoire d'homme. Un beau jour, alors qu'elle était en train de s'occuper chez elle, on toqua à la porte. Elle ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec Gaston. Le brun lui sourit et commença à lui faire son numéro de charme. Belle le tira par le col et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait et elle était bien décidée à en profiter. Ils firent donc l'amour et à peine l'acte terminé, Belle mit le brun à la porte. Elle avait pris son propre plaisir, ne s'inquiétant nullement de savoir si Gaston en avait pris lui aussi. Belle ne pensait qu'à elle depuis longtemps maintenant, elle en voulait trop à ses parents d'avoir choisi un prénom qui la vouerait au jugement des autres toute sa vie. Belle ne voulait plus être Belle, elle voulait montrer que sa beauté ne faisait pas tout.

* * *

Au fil du temps la jeune femme coucha avec la moitié du village, elle se fichait de passer pour une fille légère. Elle ne pensait qu'à propre plaisir, elle n'avait aucun égard pour ses amants. Elle s'attaquait aussi bien aux célibataires qu'aux hommes mariés. Belle se moquait bien des représailles, elle voulait s'amuser autant que possible. Maurice faisait croire qu'il ne voyait pas comment agissait sa fille, de plus elle était odieuse avec lui. Elle lui réclamait toujours plus, elle voulait toujours qu'il lui achète de nouvelles robes, de nouvelles choses. Elle se moquait bien qu'il gagnait à peine de quoi les faire vivre, elle voulait toujours plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà.

* * *

Son père revint de son voyage au marché et lui raconta sa drôle d'aventure. Il avait été absent plusieurs jours et il n'avait pas manqué à la jeune femme, elle avait été trop occupée par ses amants. Maurice raconta sa rencontre avec une horrible bête qui vivait dans un somptueux palais avec des objets vivants qui lui servaient de domestiques. Le brune eut un sourire immense :

-Emmène moi là-bas, je veux voir ça de mes propres yeux, que tout ça devienne à moi !  
-Mais Belle, ça ne peut pas être à toi !  
-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, j'ai dit emmène moi là-bas.

Maurice se résigna et ils partirent le lendemain pour le palais de la Bête. Le voyage fut assez tranquille même si la brune se plaignait régulièrement de ne pas avoir un meilleur moyen de transport que cette vieille charrette. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le château. La jeune femme grimaça :

-Ce palais est grand mais il est moche ! Il menace de s'écrouler à tout moment !  
-Belle, je te trouve bien injuste et ingrate.  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Elle entra dans le château sans attendre. Elle vit alors un chandelier et une pendule qui parlaient. Elle arqua un sourcil et se tourna vers son père :

-Tu n'avais pas menti !  
-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?  
-Je ne sais pas.

Belle regarda à nouveau les objets :

-Conduisez moi à votre maître.

Le chandelier et la pendule échangèrent un regard surpris et la menèrent vers une pièce en haut des larges escaliers de marbre. Belle se retrouva donc face à une bête immense. Elle fronça les sourcils :

-Mais quelle bête immonde ! C'est la chose la plus laide que j'ai jamais vu !  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Belle.  
-Je le vois bien, je vous demande votre nom.  
-C'est le nom que je porte.  
-D'accord.  
-Je veux votre palais et tout ce que vous avez.  
-Alors vous devrez m'épouser.  
-Je m'en moque.

Elle le regarda et descendit voir son père :

-Je vais épouser cette Bête, comme ça j'aurais tout ce que je veux. Au moins, lui, il aura de quoi me payer tout ce que je veux.  
-Enfin Belle, je te trouve bien méchante, je fais de mon mieux pour céder à tous tes désirs.  
-Je m'en moque ce n'était pas assez !

Maurice grimaça de douleur, sa Belle lui brisait le cœur. Elle imposa un mariage rapide à la Bête pour pouvoir utiliser sa richesse au plus vite.

* * *

La Belle était donc l'épouse de la Bête. Chaque fois que cette pauvre Bête essayait de lui parler ou de l'approcher, elle la rabrouait sans le moindre ménagement. Son pauvre époux était donc un prisonnier dans son propre foyer. Car la pauvre Bête était trop gentille pour se montrer cruelle ou violente envers sa femme. La Bête avait des principes, elle se refusait à lever la main sur une femme, ou à profiter de sa force et de son apparence pour faire du mal à Belle malgré son mauvais comportement. Pourtant la brune en demandait toujours plus, même quand elle savait que c'était déplacé d'exiger de telles choses. Car la jeune femme était si concentrée sur son propre plaisir qu'elle utilisait même la Bête à ces fins, mais sans lui accorder le moindre égard. Elle se servait du corps de son « mari » mais sans jamais lui offrir de geste d'affection, d'amour, de sympathie ou de gratitude. Elle faisait aussi venir régulièrement certains de ses amants du village, notamment Gaston. Elle aimait bien Gaston car il avait une tendance à être aussi égoïste qu'elle, les choses étaient donc beaucoup moins difficile à gérer, aucun sentiment ne se mêlait à cela. Belle faisait donc sa vie au château sans se soucier une seconde du fait que la Bête y était, elle aussi. La Bête n'était plus réduite qu'au rang d'esclave pour donner du plaisir à Belle lorsque ses autres amants n'étaient pas disponibles et à l'état de chien. Elle ne traitait son époux que comme un vulgaire animal qui ne méritait pas le moindre respect.

* * *

Un beau jour Belle était dans le jardin et vit un homme arriver. Il était très beau et elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle le regarda en arquant un sourcil :

-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Je suis ton époux, la Bête. J'ai été victime d'un enchantement il y a plusieurs années. J'ai été transformé en cette immonde créature car j'étais comme toi avant. Mais j'ai changé, j'ai donc été récompensé et le sort est rompu. J'ai retrouvé mon apparence originelle. De plus, la fée qui m'avait jeté cette malédiction s'est rendue compte que, comparé à toi, je n'avais jamais été si méchant et que ces années de mariage avaient été une punition largement suffisante, que je ne méritais pas en plus de rester ce monstre.  
-Tu étais très beau dis donc ! Finalement, je ne regrette pas tant de t'avoir épousé !  
-Tu n'est pas une belle personne Belle, tu n'en a que le nom et le physique. Je regrette de m'être laissé utiliser ainsi. Même lorsque nous avons couché ensemble, tu n'as jamais eu la moindre sympathie pour moi ! J'ai donc décidé aujourd'hui de te demander de quitter mon palais et je ne souhaite plus être ton mari. Tu as assez d'amants pour subvenir à tes moindres désirs. Je ne veux plus subir ta méchanceté et ton égoïsme !

Belle voulut répondre mais la Bête redevenue humaine leva la main pour la faire taire :

-Cette décision ne souffre aucune objection. Voilà plus de deux ans que je subis ta méchanceté, que je suis humilié et bafoué dans ma propre demeure. Cette fois c'en est trop, tu vas partir et me laisser tranquille.

Comme par magie, une malle avec toutes les affaires de Belle apparut à côté d'eux. Le jeune homme la regarda :

-Je sais que tu ne me l'as pas demandé mais mon vrai nom n'est pas la Bête, c'est Adam. Adieu Belle, profite bien de ta beauté tant qu'elle est encore là, car lorsqu'avec l'âge elle aura disparue, plus personne ne voudra de toi, car tu as un intérieur si laid qu'il faudrait être fou pour continuer de te supporter ! Maintenant j'aimerais que tu disparaisses de ma vie et de ma vue !

Il pointa du doigt vers l'énorme porte du château et la brune n'eut d'autre choix que de partir. Toutefois la belle ne se laissa pas abattre, cet Adam de malheur ne savait pas ce qu'il perdait ! Elle savait qu'il avait tort, que contrairement aux autres femmes les années n'auraient aucune incidence sur elle. Belle repartit donc au village, n'ayant tiré aucune leçon de ce que venait de lui dire son mari. Elle reprit sa vie d'avant, encore plus méchante, égoïste et exigeante qu'avant.

* * *

Quelques fois elle retournait au palais dans l'espoir de voir Adam, car il était réellement magnifique et elle aurait aimé l'avoir comme amant avec son nouveau physique. Mais les portes du palais lui restaient toujours closes. Elle avait également appris qu'Adam avait épousé une jeune femme qui était à son service : Aglaé. Une ancienne fille de cuisine qui avait toujours été éperdument amoureuse de lui. Elle avait été transformée en saucière en porcelaine lorsque tous les domestiques avaient été transformés en objets. Car les gens aux services du prince avaient été punis en même temps que lui. Belle était furieuse d'apprendre tout cela, comment un homme pouvait préférer une pauvre domestique plutôt qu'elle ?! Elle retourna donc au village et décida d'accepter la proposition de Gaston lorsqu'il la demanda en mariage. Ils ne s'aimaient pas mais comme ça, ils pourraient parader fièrement comme étant le couple d'individus les plus beaux du village, et Belle obtenait toujours tout ce qu'elle voulait du brun. Il était si occupé à s'occuper de lui-même que la plupart du temps, il disait oui sans même savoir ce qu'elle lui demandait réellement. Elle avait fini par avoir des enfants avec le brun bien sûr, mais elle ne les aimait pas. De plus, mêmes les grossesse n'avaient rien retiré à sa beauté, elle se félicitait donc intérieurement en se disant que ce crétin d'Adam avait tort, qu'elle resterait belle toute sa vie.

* * *

Un soir, Belle sourit en se couchant. En y repensant cette décision à l'adolescence avait été la meilleure de sa vie. Elle avait parfaitement réussi car tout le monde s'accordait pour dire qu'elle était la pire femme que la Terre ait jamais porté !


End file.
